


【天陸】貓吃老鼠是自然法則

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 「就跟我愛你一樣，貓吃老鼠可是自然法則。」
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 2





	【天陸】貓吃老鼠是自然法則

*同居交往設定

「我看看⋯⋯嗯，該買的都買齊了。」視線於提籃與清單間來回往復，在確認沒有什麼東西遺漏後，和泉三月抬起頭來，對身旁幾個夥伴笑著提議：「反正時間還早，不如我們稍微逛一逛再去結帳吧？」

提早結束了拍攝工作，本就有採買計畫的他便同自家center、隊長以及弟弟去了趟鄰近的知名連鎖百元店，為幾名大男孩的宿舍生活添購平價好用的日用品。

時序更迭，轉眼間便來到了歲末年終。鄰近櫃檯處有將近整面牆陳列了諸如紅包袋、賀年卡等商品，因為鼠年將近，上頭多半印上了可愛的老鼠圖樣。

神秘兮兮地靠近了正糾結於該買哪張賀年卡的七瀨陸，背後藏了什麼的二階堂大和戳了戳自家center的肩膀，奸笑著喚了聲「吶，リク」，接著，趁對方轉過身、疑惑地問「怎麼了」時，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將手裡的東西戴到了他的頭上。

「大和⋯⋯さん？」

還沒反應過來的陸怔怔地眨著眼。

雙手抱胸，計畫得逞的大和得意地望著自己的傑作，冷不防地說了句：「哼哼，叫一聲來給哥聽聽。」

「呃，誒？」困惑地皺起眉來，陸歪著頭感到不解，思索了幾秒鐘後，還是略帶遲疑地開了口：「⋯⋯汪？」

「不是啦。」嘆了口氣，大和擺了擺手，指向戴在陸頭上的東西——那是方才他在一旁找到的、有著對倉鼠耳朵的造型髮箍（除了常見的貓耳和兔耳，竟然連倉鼠耳朵都有，真不愧是鼠年）——說：「倉鼠，是倉鼠啦。幾天前我們不是才給倉鼠配過音嗎？」

順著大和手指的方向摸上頭頂的髮箍，在感覺出那是對倉鼠耳朵的瞬間陸睜大雙眼、茅塞頓開地「喔」了聲，接著，雙手握拳於頰邊，笑著發出了「啾」的叫聲。

「很好，就是這樣！」始作俑者滿意地拍了拍手。

「⋯⋯七瀨さん，」一旁的和泉一織見狀乾咳了聲，「請你別該聽話的時候不聽話，這種時候就那麼聽話好嗎？」冷冷的語氣透著無奈，可說話者的視線卻是可疑地飄移著。

沒能注意到心口不一，友人的吐槽讓陸不服氣地湊上前去反駁：「什麼嘛一織！我最近才沒有不聽話呢！」鼓起雙頰的模樣配上頭頂那對耳朵，看起來與倉鼠更加神似。

嘖，好可愛。

心裡雖是那麼想著，可一織還是一面結巴地喊著「七瀨さん，請別突然靠那麼近」，一面用手擋著臉向後退去。

「好——了，你們兩個，就此打住吧。」眼見團內的完美高中生快被逼到了牆角，大和這才姍姍來遲地喊了聲暫停。手攬著陸的肩膀，他一臉賊樣地湊近對方耳邊（當然，是屬於人類的那雙耳朵），說：「吶，話說回來，リク，你想不想看看九条慌張的模樣啊？」

「慌張的⋯⋯模樣？」陸愣怔地復述，接著反應過來，皺起眉頭、故作生氣地哼了聲：「不可以欺負天にぃ！就算是大和さん也一樣！」

「喂，大叔，你又在動什麼歪腦筋啊？」

終於做出了選擇的三月拿著幾組紅包袋走了回來，一臉無奈地看著過了一年仍舊不是挺正經的隊長，感嘆道：「真是惡趣味。」

「什、哥我才沒有惡趣味！」

反駁一如既往地只收獲了又一聲的嘆息，大和也不多作糾結，改用手肘頂了下陸的手臂，附在他的耳邊語氣認真地說：「並不是要欺負九条啦！只是リク，你就不想試試角色互換、讓九条因為你而心動慌亂一次嗎？」

他確實沒有要欺負九条的意思——應該說，他怎麼敢呢？——可大和並不否認自己想藉機戲弄下對方就是了。

說到那個九条，這些日子以來他不得不認同八乙女那傢伙在與自己喝酒時抱怨的內容——那小鬼就是個雙面的傢伙！

初識時左一句「他不是我弟弟」、右一句「七瀨さん，請稱呼我為九条さん」，眼神還冰冷得像是能殺人。每每看到自家center為此消沈卻又馬上強迫自己打起精神的模樣，最初因為入團理由不夠純粹而自認對夥伴們並不那麼上心的大和也覺得看了難受。

可在那兩人經歷一番波折、最終決定交往之後呢？

表面上，彼此還是維持對手團體center、九条さん與七瀨さん這樣不遠不近的關係。可私底下，他不只一次在忘記敲門便推開休息室的門時撞見了緊緊相擁的兩人，然後被面向自己的粉髮男子用冰冷的眼神示意「別打擾我充電」；而在陸搬出去宿舍前，他也沒少在路過陸的房間時聽見不可言喻的曖昧聲響——老天！他都不知道那個看似禁慾的現代天使、完美偶像談起戀愛來會是那個樣子！

陸能夠開心、能夠幸福，對他、乃至於對IDOLiSH7的各位而言想必都是件值得高興的事（即便不坦率如他並不會直接承認這件事）。該被閃的總是躲不掉，但若是能讓自家center在那段關係中佔上風一次、讓那個看似總處變不驚的九条慌亂一次，多少能夠抵銷他心底那無聊的小小不滿。

「讓天にぃ因為我而⋯⋯心動慌亂？」

隊長的話語讓陸有些動搖了。一直以來，自己總是會因為天にぃ的種種而臉紅心跳；可與之相對，在這段感情中天にぃ向來是一副游刃有餘的樣子。如果可以，他當然也想看看天にぃ因為自己而心動不已的模樣！

不過，大和さん的點子⋯⋯真的沒問題嗎？

「沒錯！」成功在望，大和對仍有些搖擺不定的陸乘勝追擊，「怎麼？讓哥我來教教你怎麼做吧？」

「唔⋯⋯」

「大叔，我勸你不要對陸灌輸什麼奇怪的東西喔。」三月挑起眉來，雙手抱胸，「被九条知道的話，下次碰面你就慘了。」

「⋯⋯哥哥，我覺得他們倆大概已經聽不進去了。」

冷眼旁觀的一織揉了揉眉心，嘆了口氣。

低垂著頭，陸的內心左右拉扯。片刻後，被說服的他才終於下定決心地抬起頭來，「大和さん，你所說的⋯⋯究竟該怎麼做呢？」

最終，他還是向自己的慾望低頭了。不過天にぃ是天使，一定能夠原諒他的小小私心吧？懷著一點點罪惡感，陸想。

嘿嘿，上鉤了。

嘴角勾起一抹難以覺察的弧度，大和推了下眼鏡，瞥了眼陸頭上的倉鼠耳朵，雙手圈在他的耳邊，故作神秘地停頓了幾秒後才低聲開口。

「就是啊——」

*

「我回來了，陸。」

拉下口罩、摘下鴨舌帽，天一面朝屋內喚了聲，一面彎下腰去褪下靴子。他聽見急促的腳步聲從屋內傳來，可他的戀人卻不似平時一聽見開門聲便興奮地喊著「天にぃ，歡迎回來」。正疑惑地要抬起頭來，他便感覺到自己的頭頂猛地被戴上了什麼。

他伸手去摸了下。是貓耳。

直起身子，還沒反應過來，天便看見頭戴著倉鼠髮箍的陸站在自己面前，笑瞇瞇地說「天にぃ，歡迎回來啾」。

是的，歡迎回來「啾」。那聲「啾」甚至還搭配了親吻自己臉頰的動作。

天愣了一下，有些受寵若驚。

今天難道是什麼特別的日子嗎？他想不起來，於是決定先搞清楚自己頭上為什麼會戴著貓耳髮箍。

指著多出來的那對耳朵，他問：「陸，這個是⋯⋯？」

「喔，這個啊，是今天和三月他們逛街時碰巧看見的啾！」說著，他猝不及防地落下一吻，「想起之前天にぃ幫貓咪配音過，回過神來忍不住就買下了啾！」又是一吻。

接連落下的吻令天的腦袋有些當機，但他還是沒有忘記收受禮物必須道謝的道理，「呃，謝謝⋯⋯」

只見陸搖了搖頭，一臉期待地指著他頭上的貓耳，無聲地作出了「喵」的嘴形。

是想要自己在句尾加上「喵」，就像當初給廣告配音那樣嗎？天狐疑地皺了下眉，但還是在陸殷切期盼的目光下緩緩開了口。

「⋯⋯陸，謝謝喵。」

「嘿嘿，不客氣啾！」陸滿意地露齒一笑，偏頭又親了下他的臉頰。

有些奇怪，這絕對有些奇怪。天如是暗忖。可是直接問陸為什麼突然一直親吻自己好像又顯得像是在拒絕他一樣——拒絕？呵，他怎麼可能會拒絕呢？在這世界上，他最不願拒絕的就是來自陸的吻了。

於是他乾咳了聲，將視線落在陸頭上的那對倉鼠耳朵上，「陸戴的是倉鼠耳朵吧？很可愛、很適合你喔。」

「真的嗎？好開心啾！」

這是第幾吻了？數學一向不錯的天竟一時數不出來。像是沒察覺到戀人豐富的內心活動，陸一把拉過天的手臂往屋內走去，嘴裡說著「一會兒晚餐要吃什麼呢啾」、「等等八點有TRIGGER的節目，我們一起看吧啾」——當然，每一聲「啾」也都無比自然地配上了落在頰邊的吻。

無比自然？不，這一點都不自然！在他的心跳因為戀人的舉動而徹底失控之前，他必須要搞清楚這是怎麼一回事！

「陸，我今天出了一整天外景，臉還很髒⋯⋯」終於按耐不住的天停下腳步，有些不自在地用手臂遮擋了下自己的臉。

陸也停下腳步，眨著一雙水亮的大眼毫不在意地說：「沒關係，就算是髒兮兮的天にぃ我也喜歡喲啾！」

這到底是怎麼一回事？天百思不得其解。一直以來，總是毫不厭倦地用甜膩嗓音喚著「天にぃ」並奔向自己的都是陸，從陌生人的角度來看，也許會覺得兩人之中較為主動的那方必定是陸；可天心底明白，更為渴求對方的或許是自己也說不定。私底下相處，他總會情不自禁且不知饜足地親吻著陸，而陸反而是那個較為羞於主動親吻的人，每每要他主動親吻自己，他的戀人都會紅著張臉，露出害羞無措、過分可愛的神情。

也因此，當陸突然變得如此主動，他的心底當然很是開心（雖然他不太理解分明戴著倉鼠髮箍卻做出像是啄木鳥的舉動是怎麼一回事，但總之還是可愛就是了），可更多的是難以言喻的陌生感受——他想那樣的情緒也許可以稱之為「害羞」與「不知所措」。

天確信自己的臉頰已經無法克制地紅了起來。他無時無刻不為他的陸感到動心，然而一向自持的他像現在這樣表現出肉眼可見的慌亂絕對是相當少見的事。

「陸，我沒什麼意思，只是你今天好像⋯⋯特別主動？」為了自己的心臟著想，最終，天還是斟酌了下用詞、有些結巴地問了出口。

「有嗎啾？」吻。又是一吻。「只是因為倉鼠的叫聲和親吻的聲音一樣喲啾！」

看著戀人難得紅透的雙頰，以及總是澄澈平靜，如今卻因為動搖而晃蕩著光的漂亮眸子，陸的臉上露出了計畫得逞的笑容。

「你想想，倉鼠的叫聲和親吻的聲音一樣嘛。所以リク你只要戴著倉鼠耳朵，像之前配音時一樣在每句話最後加一聲啾，同時親一下九条，他一定會害羞得慌了手腳！」陸還記得當時大和像是獻計般一臉正色地如是說著。

其實他也是很害羞的。仔細看的話不難察覺他的雙頰微微泛紅、手指也因為緊張而隱隱顫抖。老實說，在天回來之前，戴著倉鼠耳朵坐在沙發上的他甚至還在認真思考著是否真要執行自家隊長提供的計畫。可回想起對方信誓旦旦的神情，再想像了下自己所期待的、自家戀人因為自己而心動慌亂的反應，最終，他還是在聽見開門聲的瞬間心一橫，決定暫且拋開所有名為「害羞」的情緒，實行這個計畫。

而事實證明，這個計畫相當成功。

「什、倉、倉鼠⋯⋯？」

紅透的雙頰、游移的視線，意識到以往總是由自己做出的反應如今出現在戀人身上這件事的陸獲得了莫大的成就感，「嘿嘿，果然像大和さん說的，天にぃ害羞了啾？」玩心大起，得意的感覺讓害羞與之相比微不足道，陸笑得一臉得瑟，又朝自己害羞的戀人逼近了些，「好可愛啊啾！啾！啾！」難得佔上風的他沒有收斂，而是變本加厲地落下了更多個吻，希望能藉此再多看到些戀人與平時不同的反應。

然而他沒想到的是，慌亂歸慌亂，天還是敏銳地捕捉了他無意間說出的那個名字。

噢，二階堂大和？天在心底冷笑。就是那個分明最年長，看起來卻不怎麼正經又總是灌輸陸奇怪點子的傢伙嗎？看來下次見面可得向他好好打聲招呼了呢。

算是意料之中的名字讓天的腦袋瞬間清醒了不少。即便戴著倉鼠耳朵的陸還在像隻啄木鳥似地親著自己的臉頰，他還是深吸了口氣，試圖屏除過多的雜念。

雖然主動的陸十分可愛，但他可是戴著貓耳呢喵，怎麼能讓他的小倉鼠與他的夥伴將自己玩弄在鼓掌之間呢？

是時候教教陸啾何謂食物鏈了喵。

於是他一把摟過陸的腦袋，偏首將那張仍在發出啾啾聲的小嘴用啃噬般的深吻予以封緘。

沒能反應過來的小倉鼠瞪大雙眼，驚訝地僵直身子、瞬間忘了怎麼呼吸。

「這樣不行啊，陸啾太沒防備心了喵。」

一吻方休，慌亂的神情已經在天的臉上消失無蹤，頗有餘裕的笑容再次回到他的唇邊。他如貓一般地舔舐了下自己的嘴唇，眼底閃過一絲危險的光，像是在凝視著囊中的獵物。

比平時更加激烈的親吻讓陸險些喘不過氣，他微微喘息，望向天一雙漂亮的貓瞳，不明白局勢怎麼彈指之間就變了個樣。

「天、天にぃ⋯⋯？」有些無措的他甚至還忘記在句尾加上了「啾」。

指腹輕輕擦過陸因為接吻而顯得水潤的嘴唇，天微俯下身，湊近陸的頸邊，低喃道：「要知道，貓可是會吃老鼠的喲。」

溫熱的吐息噴灑在陸的脖頸，他感受到陸倒抽了口氣。輕笑出聲，他滿意地啃咬起陸的頸側。

嘴角溢出微弱的難耐呻吟，陸的雙手自然地搭在天的肩上。他害羞得閉起雙眸，卻反倒讓脖頸的感受更加清晰。

他是在在一起後才發現天喜歡咬他的。下唇、脖頸、耳垂，他的天にぃ總是會帶著愛憐的目光啃咬著自己，以不造成過度疼痛也不會留下妨礙工作的痕跡的力道，可被佔有的滿足感還是鮮明得令他歡喜——他曾經羞於向天承認這件事，是直到某次自己不小心呻吟出聲，被天誤以為弄痛自己而焦急地道歉時才羞紅著臉如實招供的。

逐漸升溫的空氣讓陸有些意亂情迷。他咽了口口水，回想起最初的目的分明是讓天為自己感到慌亂，怎麼一回神情況又變得和平時一樣了呢？越想越不服氣，決定扳回一城的他鼓起雙頰與勇氣，嘟起嘴來埋怨道：「⋯⋯陸啾這麼可愛，天喵捨得吃掉嗎？」

「嗯，你說得有道理呢喵。」

抬起頭來對上陸的雙眸，天一臉誠懇地點了下頭，然而手指卻不太安分地順著陸的衣服下襬探了進去，「可是，該怎麼辦呢？」說著，他故作困擾地歪頭，手指來到了陸的背脊來回摩挲，惹得懷中那人一陣輕顫。

「就跟我愛你一樣，貓吃老鼠可是自然法則呢喵。」

語畢，狡猾的貓咪傾身向前，再一次笑著吻住了戀人的唇。

End？

番外

「陸，怎麼一直氣鼓鼓的呢？」

並肩坐在沙發上，天伸手戳了戳自家戀人從剛才一直鼓到現在的臉頰，心裡覺得很是可愛。

「哼，明明是想讓天にぃ為我感到慌亂和心動的，結果天にぃ又戲弄我⋯⋯」

不甘心的小倉鼠雙手抱胸，哼了一聲，決定對身旁那隻貓咪予以反擊，「不要小看倉鼠，倉鼠生氣了也是會咬人的！」說完，他側過身去一口咬住了天的手指。可正當他得意地準備嘿嘿笑時，只見天皺起眉頭，一臉吃痛地倒抽了口氣。

「嘶，痛——」

咦？誒？不是吧？他應該沒有咬得很大力啊？

慌亂地鬆開咬著的手指，「對、對不起，天にぃ！我弄痛你了嗎？」陸焦急地捧起天的手指左看右看，緊張得只差沒衝進房間搬出急救箱來。見狀，天忍不住噗哧一笑，惹得陸又是一愣一愣地。

「天、天にぃ⋯⋯？」

「我的手沒事，陸，」說著，天晃了晃手示意，接著，將手握成拳頭擺在頰邊，笑著說：「逗你玩的喵。」

「誒？天にぃ這樣太過分了！」

喪氣地垂下肩膀，陸心想，老鼠什麼的，到頭來還是逃不出貓咪的手掌心，下一次果然還是當狗比較好一些吧？

End

以上，其實不是天喵陸啾的天喵陸啾文！  
覺得寫得有點ooc，但還是想看這樣的天陸xDDD  
番外是私心的聲優梗，這一季的新番うちタマ裡soma是給貓咪、賢章則是給狗狗配音，想吃代餐的天陸太太可以去看看，很可愛喲！


End file.
